Test Your Girly Magazine
by kawaiichiisaikitsune
Summary: Sakurai's weird, with the help of Ishida, of course. 'Just a little quiz', yeahhh, suuure. [KippeiAkira][strict.rating]


**Title: **Test Your Girly Magazine  
**Author: **Dana-chaaan.  
**Information: **Anime - Prince of Tennis - KippeiXAkira

**Summary: **Sakurai's weird, with the help of Ishida, of course. 'Just a little quiz', yeahhh, suuure.

**Author's Note: **GaaraSakura, GaaraLee, Fanfic100, blehh. I wanted a break to write something that kept me entertained and funned-up. Haha. So... I feel this pairing should get more OOMPH, and have people have the opportunity to read some. So, please, people, if you like Kippei and Akira together, WRITE ABOUT THEM! I'll be sure to review each any ever chapter of each and every story if you do. (Or, I'll do my absolutely best to do that, 'cause everyone knows you LOOOVVE appreciation. Hint hint.)

**.Start**

Today was one of those rare days when Fudoumine's tennis club was dismissed and everyone disperse, with the exception of the regulars. The freshmen would leave, the crowds would leave, the members that weren't in the top eight would leave. Just everyone except the regulars would clean-up, change, ad head home. In response, it was a hidden agreement between everyone to stay after, and the top eight players did just that.

After changing into their other clothes, they met on the courts, Sakurai and Ishida choosing to sit down. There wasn't nothing extravagant about this, just being with the team. They kept fairly close, but were still separated in groups. Sakurai sat with Ishida, Kamio with Shinji, and then the rest were in their own little third clump. The seven tennis players were waiting for their captain, who was last seen talking to the coach.

"Why the heck do you have this?" Ishida said, confused, to the brunet next to him, grabbing the magazine out of said male's hands.

"I stole it from my sister, thought it'd be funny or something," he answered with nonchalance.

Ishida idly flipped through the pages before turning to the gates and seeing their captain walking leisurely to them. Sharing a glance with Sakurai and chuckling under his breath, he called out, "Buchou, hey! C'mere!"

Looking at the powerhouse of Fudoumine, he continued his casual walk over to the boy and sat down at an angle from the boy, in between that group and Shinji's group.

"Buchou, answer these questions completely honest, alright?" Tachibana nodded slowly, warily looking at the two players.

"Alright," Sakurai said, peering over Ishida's shoulder, "Question One: If you could take three things to a deserted island, what would be your first choice? A, your cellphone; B, food; C, make-up; or D, bathing suit?" The other players had chosen to listen in on this questionnaire and laughed at the barbaric answers.

"B, food, then," Tachibana said after mulling it over for a short amount of time.

"Okay, Question Two," Ishida spoke after scribbling something down, "Have you ever been in love? A, yes, a couple of times; B, once; C, not that you can remember; D, no, never?" Fudoumine's regulars tried to keep from bursting out laughing at the oddity of these questions.

"B. Why am I doing this again?" Kippei somewhat muttered.

"Because we want you to."

"Hey, Buchou, you said 'B', right?" Ishida said, pencil in one hand.

"..Yeah.." The bald player scribbled down something again.

"Seriously?" Sakurai exclaimed, "You've been in 'love' once? With who, when?" the boy questioned, earning the rest of the team's attention.

"That's not important right now."

"He's right," Ishida said, skimming the next part of the magazine's page before speaking up again, "Question Three, three more to go: Have you had sex and is it important to you? A, yes and of course; B, yes and to an extent; C, no and to an extent; or D, no and not really?"

Well, it was quite unusual to see their captain blush, but they all tried to pretend they didn't see it. "B." Ah, to hell with it, they all pointed in out.

"Hey, buchou's blushing, I bet he had sex with that chick he's in love with," Sakurai pat him on the back, "You sly dog, you!"

The rest of the crowd randomly stated things about Tachibana's personal life being thrust in front of them, laughing at it and teasing the captain for they'd most likely never get to again.

"Let's continue," Sakurai said, glad to hear the chatter die down. "Question Four: do you want to get married? A, engaged; B, someday, hopefully; C, to that special person; or D, no?"

"B." Tachibana muttered.

Quickly covering it up so the crowd wouldn't start talking again, Ishida wrote down that answer and said, "Alright, last question, Question Number Five: Rethink to Question One, would your first thing be your special someone? A, of course; B, possibly; C, no; or D, no special person."

"C." Tachibana answered easily.

"Really? So you have a special someone but you wouldn't take her?" They heard Shinji mumble in question.

"No, I wouldn't want to burden... uh, _her_."

"Alright, so buchou, apparently you are..." Ishida trailed of, turning the pages and reading a bit before saying, "You're a laid back kind of person that think of the necessities and doesn't worry about the road ahead of you until it pops up. That can be good sometimes, but don't forget to plan your vacation before taking a random road trip. And don't let others perception of something hold you back from the prize at the end of the line."

"Okay then, thank you for that," the captain said, his gratitude clearly not laced in that sentence.

"Yeah, well, buchou, now you gotta tell us about this girl of yours." Sakurai said, leaning in to his captain.

Tachibana felt as though the whole crowd was leaning in on him, waiting for his next word like it was the most important information in the world. In the uncomfortable silence as he felt the air around him turn stale, he glanced to the redhead partially behind him and partially next to him. "Uhh.. You...tell them," he managed out in a quiet voice, eyes staring into the speed demon's.

His eyes went wide, nobody speaking up but still hearing everything. Kamio raised his hands in a defensive manner, "I'm not saying _anything_, Kippei," he said quickly, inwardly cursing as the first name of their captain left his mouth. "...shit."

The team was fast on the uptake, Sakurai reacting, "Kamio's your special girl?!"

**End.**

**Author's Note: **I have nooo idea where that came from. Haha. Kippei and Akira fun fun. :D Review?


End file.
